Spin the Bottle with Fairy Tail
by LunarGelfling45
Summary: When Cana decides to play a game during one of Fairy Tail's many regular parties, will everyone be able to handle the heat? I do not own FT. Rated T for language & because it's Spin the Bottle. One-shot


**Hi-ya! So, this is my 1** **st** **fanfic to publish ever, so I'm not sure if it's the best choice, but ya know… I had this idea for awhile now & so I decide to go ahead & write it out. So please R&R!**

 **-{LG45}3**

~:~:~

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. A party was being thrown for who-knows-why-&-who-really-cared. Even Crime Sorcière visited to join the party. That's when Cana got super drunk & decided to spin the bottle with a couple other wizards.

She held out an empty bottle & gave off a very loud cheer. "YeeeEeeeeEeeear! Gather 'round all you sappies, & play with me! Pantherlily! Come referee this game, will ya? Ya know how to play, right? Explain the rules to us then! Hehe! It's Spin the Bottle Tiiiiiiiime!"

Lily grunted. "Fine! Everyone playing, sit in a circle." The order sat on the stage: Lucy, Elfman, Lisanna, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Mirajane, Jellal, Carla, Happy, Cana, Juvia, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, & Erza. "Ok, you spin the bottle & if it lands on someone, you gotta kiss that person at least a peck before you can stop. Spinner's choice for how long a kiss goes on for. Doesn't matter where either. Though, if it turns into a sex scene, it's going to be stopped before anything happens." Some of the guys chuckled at that while some of the girls were 2nd guessing themselves. "Whoever the bottle lands on, the person on their right spins it next. Cana, would you like to spin 1st?"

"Of course! My idea, my turn!" Cana spun the bottle, landing on Laxus. "Wow! Is it my lucky day or what?!" she crawled over to Laxus, grabbed a handful each of his shirt, & gave a minute long kiss on his mouth before pulling away & giggling her head off. "That was amazing!" Laxus, however, remained silent, though a slight pink was seen across his cheeks.

"Mine turn!" Evergreen shouted. She had gotten herself full-out drunk for this game so she wouldn't care what happened. She spun the bottle. "What?!" It landed on Juvia.

"Lily said the kiss doesn't matter where." Juvia tried. Evergreen shrugged & gave a pecked on her cheek before Laxus spun the bottle.

"Give me a good one!" He shouted as it slowed. It landed on Lucy. "Come over here, Lucy." Lucy timidly crawled over to Laxus, not sure what was on his mind. It wasn't a quick peck, but a peck on the forehead.

"Ow, ow, ow! Put it out, Natsu!" Natsu had burst into flames & caught Gray on fire. He extinguished it & gave a grunt of an apology. "Go, Elfman, before Natsu burns down this place!"

"This is a Man's game!" Elfman spun the bottle. When it slowed down a bit, he shouted, "That was a Manly spi-" he stopped short when it stopped on Gajeel.

"A Manly spin eh?" Mira questioned, seeing the reactions on both males being priceless. Gajeel had is nose screwed up, showing off one of his deadly pointy teeth. Elfman was white, stuck from what he was about to say.

Lily tried to hide his snickering to no avail. "If you two don't, then you'll be disqualified. & I'm sure both of you have someone in mind to kiss before this game is over." He burst out laughing, knowing Gajeel wouldn't hurt him, physically anyway. Everyone else though held their breath as Elfman leaned over & pecked Gajeel's cheek.

"Go Levy." Gajeel said through clench teeth. Levy spun it, which in turn landed on Lisanna. Levy leaned over & also decided to peck her cheek.

"This is boring! I dare you, Gray, to lip-lock with the person that bottle spins on!" Cana challenged. "I'll pay for your next 5 beer tankards for ya!"

"Deal!" he spun it with great force. It spun & spun around & around, stopping on Freed. Gray was shocked out of his mind. So was Freed. "How about I pay for your next 10, Cana?"

"Nope! A deal is a deal!" She shouted. Gray groaned & leaned over, giving a second long kiss to Freed on the lips. Juvia gasped before crying her eyes out.

"It's just a game! It doesn't mean anything!" Gray shouted over Juvia's tears. It did hush her up, for a bit. Gray had to lean over & whisper something into her ear to shut her up completely. The dragon slayers snickered. No one questioned though. Wasn't worth it.

"Kyaha! My turn babies!" Bickslow shouted. The bottle spun, landing on Lisanna.

"Now we got something! Make us proud guys!" Cana, yet again, shouted. Everyone else wolf whistled &/or cheered them on. Bickslow picked up Lisanna & kissed her square on the lips. Let's just say it was longer than a minute. "While they are doing that, Gray, wanna try that bet again?"

"Nah, I'm good." Gray was scarred for life it seemed. But he spun the bottle again anyway. By that time, Bickslow & Lisanna stopped making out. The bottle landed on Carla. "I have to kiss an Exceed now?"

"At least you didn't make the bet to kiss my mouth. I'm so glad Wendy ain't here to watch this." Carla said before flying over to Gray, to which Gray kissed the top of her head.

"I'm screwed for life." he dead panned.

"My tuuuuuuurn!" Happy cheered. With the bottle spun, it stopped on Mira. He flew over to her & kissed her nose.

"Aw, you're so adorable!" Mira exclaimed. All the girls adored him, minus Carla who 'humph' instead, sticking her nose up. "Ok, go on Jellal. Your turn." she nudged him.

"Why am I playing this game again?" he mumbled before spinning it, landing on Levy.

"Oh, hell no!" Gajeel shouted in Jellal's face. "I ain't taking any of this fucking shit anymore!" Gajeel tossed Levy onto his shoulder & left the guild, with Levy demanding that she be put down.

"Spin again, Jellal." whispered Mirajane. Jellal hesitantly spun the bottle again, which landed on Lisanna this time.

"This fucking bottle is cursed!" Gray shouted, picking it up & throwing it as hard as he could to the nearest column post.

Everyone was in shock. But Cana recovered first. "Lucky for you though, I GOT ANOTHER BOTTLE!" she sang.

Gray groaned & stormed out of the building, with Juvia shouting, "Wait, what about Gray-sama's promise?!"

"Too bad for them." Cana shrugged. When she looked back, Natsu was dragging Lucy away into a closet. Lucy was kicking & squealing her head off to try to get away. "Ok, screw them too."

Now in the circle were Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Carla, Happy, Cana, Laxus, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, & Erza. Jellal somehow disappeared.

"I'll go find him…" Erza got up & left too.

"This is booooooooring!" Happy complained. He upped & left too.

"I'm not going to be the only Exceed playing. I'm going to find Wendy & Romeo." Carla flew away too. Pantherlily being the only Exceed left, flew away too to check on Gajeel.

"8 people. No problem, right?" Cana asked.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Lisanna stated.

"Right behind ya!" Bickslow replied, following her out.

"Aw, what the heck?" Mira leaned over to Freed & kissed him on the lips before tending to the bar, with Freed after her.

"I guess this was a lost-cause. Night guys." Cana said most disappointingly.

"Hey, now wait a moment." Laxus grabbed her wrist. "Where you going?"

"Home."

"I'll escort you then." & they left the guild hall as well.

It was just Elfman & Evergreen. Elfman started to say something, but Evergreen interrupted, "Just go home."

"Yes, Ma'am." They got up & left as well.

~:~:~

 **I do realize that that isn't how you play** **Spin the Bottle** **. It's got something to do with a closet, &/or it has to be on the lips for a certain amount of time. But I didn't think that would've been good. I figured either that the dragon slayers would get very possessive or someone would crack & screw the game anyway… Now that I think about it, that's exactly what happened (sweat drop)… So I bet y'all are wondering how the heck I came up with who kissed who. Since I don't have Excel 2010, I didn't have =randbetween functions to play with, which is probably what the sane person would've done. But me being me, I grabbed a couple of die & tossed 'em. Gehe! Yup, I'm mean like that! Sorry Gray & Lisanna… The die really like you guys for some reason… & sorry Elfman… XO I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it! XD**

 **-{LG45}3**


End file.
